


Star Trek Drabble

by BeautifulForMyLove



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Bones, Caring Spock (Star Trek), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enterprise, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Head Injury, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt James T. Kirk, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Just Friends, Medical Procedures, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Sick Character, Sick Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Tea, Vulcan, drugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulForMyLove/pseuds/BeautifulForMyLove
Summary: So Im going to start on a dialog prompt adventure! I already have a few to get me started but please message me with any good ones you have and I will add them to the list. For now these will take place in Star Trek 2009.The content will vary between angst, hurt comfort, fluff and crack. Who knows what will come out of this? :)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard McCoy was tired. 

He kicked his legs in childish frustration which only caused him to become further entrapped by his blankets. Growling, he sat up and pulled his feet free, tossing the bedding in heap on the floor. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his face in his hands. 

This was the fourth night in a row that sleep had eluded him. He had tried everything from a long run before bed to warm milk and even some of that voodoo meditation Spock liked. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He could already see Spock’s eyebrows jump to his hairline upon hearing that the doctor had attempted to meditate. He would no doubt have offered his criticism on his technique as well. 

McCoy was definitely not in the mood for that. 

He scrubbed his face with is hands. He felt like he’d been run over by a shuttlecraft and left for dead. Hell, he probably looked it too.

“Computer, time.” he asked, knowing he was not going to be happy with the answer. 

“The time is 0236 hours.” 

“Of course it is.” 

“Command not recognized.”

He glared up at the ceiling but decided that an argument with a damned ships’ computer would not be productive. 

0236\. To early to go in for his shift in Sickbay. Nurses spread gossip faster than his grandma and he would be in for an interrogation if Nurse Chapel heard if it. 

He stood up and sighed. Sleep was not going to come tonight. Again. He had managed the last few days off of scattered naps and lots of coffee. He debated going to Sickbay and just asking for a sleep aid but that type of medication was flagged for an automatic medical follow up, though he didn’t share that bit of information with the crew. 

The crew of the Enterprise were overgrown infants when it came to visiting Sickbay. It was so bad he had devised the protocol in an attempt to keep better tabs on the skittish crew. Sleep troubles were an early sign of all kinds of medical issues. More often than not it was nothing but better to be safe than sorry.

He laughed bitterly to himself. He was one to talk about being an infant at the moment. The saying that doctors make the worst patients was an absolute truth. He brushed the thought aside. He was more than qualified to determine if he was in need of medical attention. And he was not. Not yet. 

The Doctor walked over to the en suite bathroom and splashed some water in his face. Catching his reflection in the mirror he was surprised to see just how rough he looked. His eyes were bloodshot and dark purple circles had formed underneath them. He had fallen into bed without a shower last night and his hair was sticking up in all directions. It was a wonder he hadn’t been cornered by the ever observant and nosey Jim Kirk.

He combed his hair into a respectable style and dressed quickly. Might as well do something productive if he wasn’t going to sleep. 

He wandered the halls for a bit before deciding to have a swim in one of the ships lap pools. Not to strenuous but a good way to get the blood flowing. He entered the rec room and was happy to find it empty as he pulled some swimwear from the supply cabinet. 

He changed quickly and lowered himself into the tepid water. It felt wonderful on his tired bones. He swam with slow even strokes down and back and let the water flow over him, relaxing his tense muscles. He found his mind wandering to his warm, sunny Georgia home where he used to swim in the ponds and creeks as a kid. He would swim for hours on end and sun himself on the bank until he was dry. He could almost feel the warm tingling from the heat and hear his dad calling his name to come inside. 

“Dr. McCoy!” 

He snapped to the present and became painfully aware of a burning in his lungs and tingling in his extremities. He began to thrash in the water, clawing desperately for the surface. He needed air! 

His head was getting fuzzy and black spots began to float into his field of vision when a strong arm wrapped around his chest and pulled. 

They broke the surface, Leonard sputtering and coughing water from his lungs. He was towed unceremoniously to the side of the pool. 

“Are you able to hold yourself up for a moment Doctor?“ He nodded and concentrated on not sinking back under the water. When did he get so weak and shaky? 

Hands grasped him under the arms and hauled him up and over the side. He lay on the cool tile for a moment with his eyes closed trying to catch his breath. 

“Doctor are you alright?” 

He opened his eyes to see a dripping Vulcan peering down at him. Pushing himself up on his elbows he scooted away from Spock and sat up. He wiped the water from his face and coughed again. 

“Yea Spock I’m fine. What are you even doing here? It’s the middle of the night.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I could ask the same of you Doctor. It is quite unusual for the crew on Alpha shift to be up at this time of the morning. I myself am an exception. As you know I do not require the same amount of rest that humans do. I prefer to take advantage of the quiet hour to engage in cardiovascular exercise. It would seem my routine worked to your advantage on this occasion.” 

McCoy blinked at him from his place on the ground. He decidedly ignored the sideways question about why he was up at this hour. 

“Yea, I suppose it did. Guess I wore myself out and didn’t realize it.” He slowly got to his feet and headed to the cabinet for a towel. It took monumental effort not to drag his feet across the tile. He intended to change as fast as possible and high tail it out of there and away from the prying eyes of the First Officer. Unfortunately he was not going to make a clean getaway this time. The pointy eared bastard followed him over to the lockers. 

“Doctor, if I may say so you have become increasingly irritable and short tempered in addition to exhibiting physical signs of fatigue in the last fifty one hours. If you are ill it is your responsibility as Chief Medi-“ McCoy turned on Spock and shoved a finger in his face. 

“Don’t you lecture me about my responsibilities! Yea, Ive been a little tired. So what? I’m human. “ He slammed the locker door shut and walked around Spock heading for the exit. 

“Very well. Since the incident is due to nothing more than common human fatigue and there is no cause for alarm it should be of no concern to you if I mention your near drowning to the Captain.”

McCoy froze. Why that no good, green blooded hobgoblin. 

He let out a breath and his shoulders sagged. All the anger and fight he had a moment ago had evaporated. He was to tired to argue. 

He turned back to Spock. “Fine Spock. I have been having trouble sleeping the last few days and I’m tired. Is that what you want to hear? But you get one thing straight right now, I would never compromise the safety of this crew.” 

He turned and left Spock standing by the door, a growing pool of water collecting at his feet. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

McCoy drug himself through his shift in sickbay that day expecting the Captain to walk through the door any minute demanding an explanation for the events in the pool that morning. He frowned, recalling the harsh tone he had taken with Spock. He had, by all accounts, saved his life and he had thanked him by yelling at him.

He managed to make it to late afternoon before taking a moment to set his head down at his desk. Just a few minutes and he’d be right as rain. 

“Doctor, why don’t you get out of here and go rest.”

He looked up to see Nurse Chapel leaning on the doorway looking at him. Despite the suggestive nature of the request had her arms crossed in a way that suggested she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. McCoy sighed in resignation. 

Sickbay had been quiet for the last hour or so, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to head out a little early. Besides he could always come back in a flash if he was needed. He got to his feet, joints cracking, and rubbed his eyes. 

“Fine. But you call me the second anything comes in that need my attention.”

“You have my word Doctor. Now go.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

McCoy spent the remainder of the afternoon in his quarters slowly going mad with boredom. He tried to review some new medical journals he had been sent but the words kept blurring together and he couldn’t keep focused long enough to get the ideas presented. It was giving him a headache. Growing frustrated, he closed down the terminal. 

Going to the small cabinet bathroom he retrieved an analgesic and washed it down with water. That should take care of the headache for now. He walked back to the main room and sat on the couch. 

His door chimed. 

Surely that would be Jim come to pester him with questions and lectures. Really, McCoy was surprised it had taken him this long to seek him out. 

“Come in.”

The doors parted to reveal, not the Captain, but Spock standing in his doorway. He was holding what appeared to be a large blanket covered in deep red cloth and a small wooden box. Spock stepped inside, the doors sliding shut behind him. 

“Good evening Doctor, I trust I am not disturbing you.”

“No Spock, it’s fine.” He was still ashamed of the way he had behaved that morning. “Look, about this morning, I’m sorry for snapping at ya. I was in a bad mood and I should have been a little more grateful to you for haulin’ me out of the water like you did. So yea, um...thanks.” 

“You are welcome.” 

McCoy cleared his throat and gestured to the bundle Spock was holding. 

“Did you need something?”

“Indeed Doctor, I have brought some items that may aid in relieving your insomnia. I ascertained from our conversation earlier that you were adverse to the idea of divulging your condition to anyone else and though I generally defer to your medical expertise in these matters I deemed it to be a prudent course of action to assist you rather that draw more attention to your struggles.” 

McCoy looked at Spock and blinked stupidly while his brain attempted to process the information that had just fallen from to Vulcans mouth. 

“So you didn’t tell the Captain.”

“No.”

“Ok. Uh...well I appreciate that. I’m almost afraid to ask what you had in mind.”

Spock made his way to table, set the wooden box down and turned toward McCoy still seated in the couch. He closed the few steps between them and held out the red cloth bundle he still carried. McCoy eyed it suspiciously for a moment but took the offered item. 

He was unprepared for the excessive weight of the bundle and it slipped through his hands dropping onto his lap in a heap. He frowned and picked at the cloth. 

“Good god man! What is this? You gonna smother me until I’m unconscious?!” 

Spock sighed, “No Doctor. It is a weighted blanket. 15.4 pounds to be precise. It purpose is to ease anxiety and promote feelings of calm and well-being by employing a technique known as deep pressure therapy.” He gestured to the box on the table, “I have also brought a blend of Vulcan tea that I find to be particularly relaxing. If you are agreeable I shall prepare you a cup.” He stood with is hands clasped behind his back waiting for a response. 

McCoy realized his mouth had fallen open at some point and snapped it shut. “Uh yea, sure I guess.” Spock gave a nod and went to make tea. 

Leonard briefly wondered if he was hallucinating. The sight of Spock tinkering around his quarters making tea was one for the books. He wondered what had come over the Vulcan. He decided to go with whatever was happening. Kicking off his shoes, he swung his feet up on the couch and laid his head back on the arm, pushing his palms into his burning eyes. The heavy blanket was an odd feeling but not altogether unwelcome. He concentrated on taking slow even breaths in an attempt to relax himself. 

“Doctor...”

Spock was holding out a steaming cup of fragrant tea. Taking the cup he took a cautious sip. It was strong and spicy flavor spreading a warmth through his chest. He sighed, didn’t it beat all but he could feel himself relaxing just a fraction. 

He looked up at Spock, “Thank you. You really didn’t have to do any of this. Especially after I was such an ass to you.” 

“You are welcome. I will take my leave if you do not require anything further.” 

“Yea, I’m good. You go get some rest yourself.”

McCoy watched him go and stared at the close door for a few minutes then down at the tea in his hands. This had definitely been a surreal evening. He finished the tea, set the cup on the floor and shuffled down farther under the blanket. 

Damn it if the Vulcan wasn’t right, he was more comfortable than he’d been in a while. The sleepless nights had fully caught up with him, he felt sleep pulling it him and closed his eyes. 

As he slipped into sleep he had to admit the Vulcan might not be as emotionless as he wanted everyone to believe. But he wasn’t going to tell anyone.


	2. Kicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short but I think it fits pretty well. Enjoy! And keep the prompts coming!! 
> 
> This one is : Well, if you had woken up the first time I kicked you, I wouldn't have had to do it again.

"Well, if you had woken up the first time I kicked you, I wouldn't have had to do it again."

Jim had been rudely woken by a Starfleet boot kicking him in the ribs. Painfully. He was laying face first on a stone floor. The rough surface scratched at his cheek as he tried to move his head to a more comfortable position. He was able to turn his head around enough to get a better look at their surroundings.

They were currently in a small box with iron bars on all sides. A narrow door was the only break in the framework of the cell. Jim rested his head back down on the cold floor as his vision began to swim. He could feel his hands securely tied behind him. He took a minute to recover and looked at Bones leaning against the bars a few feet away.

"What happened?"

Bones glared at him from across the cell. He could almost feel the irritation and anger being directed towards him. Whatever he had done this time had earned him detainment and a kick in the ribs that he was sure had been a little harder than necessary.

"What happened? What happened is you hit on the Matron's daughter. Good God man, did you not even glance at the mission briefing? That family has reigned over this planet for 36 generations. It has take over a year to get them to even agree to an audience with the Federation. The common people are not even allowed eye contact with them. And what do you do? You start chattin' up the first girl you see who just happened to be the oldest daughter, heir to the whole damn planet..."

"Bones.."

"Somehow you introducing yourself is a pick-up-line all its own. So they of course hit you with...I dont know some kind of stun stick thing, you will be fine by the way, and drag me along with you down to this god-"

"Bones! Will you shut up for one second!" His head was pounding and he still had his face dug into the floor. Mercifully, Bones paused in his scolding but continued to sulk. Jim wiggled and shifted so he was lying on his side, facing his angry CMO.

"I'm sorry ok? It was just a misunderstanding. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this." Jim closed his eyes and rested his head on the floor once again. Bones was quiet for another minute.

He considered continuing his rant but his Captain looked pretty miserable already. He sighed. He started scooting around until his hip bumped into the top of Jim's head. Jim opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Come on and rest your head. I know its killing you."

"It's fine really."

Bones rolled his eyes, "In a pigs eye. Headaches are you go to symptom for everything. Not hush it and rest. We are going to have to make a daring escape or you will have to explain yourself to Spock once he gets us turned loose. Either way your going to need your strength."

Jim sighed and worked his head up on Bones' lap. It was way better than the floor.


	3. Overworked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one took me a minute. It’s a bit long but I feel like everything in it needs to be there This one is for you GenuineSnoof :) 
> 
> Keep sending those prompts! And as always drop a review!

“I don’t like it.” 

Jim was standing in McCoy’s office with his arms crossed over his chest. He was pacing the small carpeted room from one end to the other, brooding. His face was pinched in a way that told of stress and sleep deprivation. Kirk was fiercely protective of his crew and at the moment some higher up sitting behind a desk was poking the mama bear. This was his family and at this very moment his family was being sent into a less than ideal situation and he was none to pleased. 

“Well I’m not exactly thrilled about it either Jim but I don’t really see a way around it. These people need the treatment and the vaccine but more than that, they need someone to over see the whole operation. Now, since I’m the one who came up with it, it only make sense that I should be the one to stay. Who knows what kind of problems might crop up with a new vaccine. Not to mention the fact that they have...unique biology.”

Jim stopped pacing and sighed, rubbed his throbbing temples. He knew that Bones was right, because of course he was. 

To say that the inhabitants of the planet below had “unique” biology was a bit of an understatement. 

The Etad were by all accounts a species of humanoid-android hybrids. Their appearance was overall bipedal humanoid with various body parts and systems comprised of cybernetics. It seemed to vary person to person as to what parts were made of what but each person was a seamless and beautiful blend of flesh and technology. 

Their history taught that once the entire planet had been at war. After decades of fighting, the two sides came together and established The Fusion Protocols. The following generations had biocircuitry blended with their DNA thus producing a society with the elements of both logical and analytical machinery and the emotional connections of the people. The results spoke for themselves. Disease had been eradicated, as had conflict and many other problems that still plagued countless worlds in the Federation. Needless to say, Starfleet was keenly interested in the Etad. So when a distress call had come out for the small planet the Enterprise had been dispatched with the order to provide aid with whatever they needed. Of course the intent was to help, but any favor they could gain in the eyes of the people would definitely be a step in the right direction. 

The Etad had successfully eliminated diseases from the population generations ago and thus research into the subject was all but halted. Now, however, they faced an infection of their bioneural circuitry and they were still at square one while vast numbers of the population continued to fall ill. 

“I know Bones, I know. This is a weird one for sure but I still can’t believe Starfleet is ordering me to send you down alone. That is beyond irresponsible and I have half a mind to tell the brass where to put it. Spock should go with you at the very least. This problem if half science-y anyway really. “

Bones rolled his eyes, “Science-y? Really Jim?” 

“You know what I mean. They are half robot.”

“Yea Jim, I noticed that. Like I said, I don’t like it either but it is what it is and bitching about it won’t change it. Besides, we have established that is isn’t the mechanical components that’s the problem. Its not one-hundred percent but the working theory is that the new off world contact introduced some pathogen that affects the bioneural portion of their physiology and they requested to limit face to face contact until we know more. And I don’t need Spock. That green blooded elf would just annoy the fire out of me for the next two weeks anyway. I have the team from the research center on the planet to do all the heavy lifting, I’m basically just a babysitter.” 

Jim began pacing again, chewing on his nails. 

“Fine. We will be gone for two weeks. Not a minute longer. You have the long range communications center if you need anything at all. We can be back here in 7 hours. We will be parked at Starbase 3 for maintenance but it’s nothing we can’t drop and run. You check in every 48 hours, you understand? That’s an order.” He pointed a finger at the doctors face for emphasis. Bones slapped it away, frowning. 

“Get that disgusting spit covered finger away from me. And yes, I will Jim. Don’t worry.”  
*  
*  
9 days later  
*  
*

Jim was working his way through an agonizingly tall stack of reports in his temporary office at Starbase 3 when Uhura burst through his door, out of breath. 

“Captain, we received a transmission from the Etad. Dr. McCoy is ill.” 

Jim’s blue eyes turned to ice. “Recall the crew. We are leaving. Now.” 

Guilt and worry churned his stomach as he followed her out the office toward the docking bay. He had known it was a mistake to leave the Doctor on that planet. He couldn’t help but feel like he had abandoned his best friend. Now Bones was sick and alone on an alien planet and Jim was to blame. Why couldn’t things go smoothly, just once. He strode through the airlock leading to the ship and headed for the bridge. *

Hold on Bones. I’m coming.

————————————————————————

The Enterprise entered orbit of Etad. 

“Hail them.”

Uhura’s fingers flew over the comm panel. “Coming up now sir.”

Jim turned to face the viewscreen. The face of head of the research facility filled the screen. Her long golden hair was swept to the side and pinned with a jeweled clip showing off her swirling blue and gold cybernetic eyes . The skin of her face faded down to a shining, iridescent blue metal that seem to pulse with her heartbeat. 

“Captain. I am pleased that you were able to return so swiftly. I’m am afraid we are at a loss as to what has befallen your Doctor. We are prepared to receive a small medical party to the following coordinates. “ She nodded to someone off screen. “ We have isolated Doctor McCoy from the majority of the population to ensure there is no further contamination to either party. I will meet you there momentarily.” The screen went blank as the connection was terminated. 

Uhura’s comm pinged. 

“I have them sir.” 

Jim practically jumped from his chair and headed for the turbo lift. 

“Send them to the transporter room. Alert medical to have a team meet me there.”

He didn’t wait for a reply as the doors slid shut. 

—————————————————————————————————————-

Jim and the medical team materialized at the coordinates given. When the beam finally faded he looked around the room. The walls were a soft peach color that was likely meant to induce a feeling of calm. It made him want to vomit. Cold steel tables took up two of the walls and were covered with computers, sample dishes, supplies and other lab equipment he couldn’t identify. The rest of the room was bare save for the cot set up in the corner. His stomach fell somewhere near his shoes as he took in the sight of his normally loud and animated best friend lying curled up on his side, motionless on the small bed, the rising of his chest to shallow and to fast. There was not a single trace of evidence to indicate the Etad had attempted to care for the ailing Doctor in any way. 

The medical team descended on McCoy, hyposprays and tricorder readings flew between them. Jim forced himself to turn away from the flurry of activity as the facility leader entered the room. She eyed McCoy and the medics wearily from the doorway. Jim marched over to her, invading her personal space. 

“What happened here. Why has he not received any medical care.” He demanded. 

She didn’t flinch at the sharpness in his voice but stepped back putting more space between them. 

“As I said, we do not know the reason for his condition. Shortly after we began the inoculations there were some concerning reactions. Some of my people became even sicker and Doctor McCoy spent many hours attempting to determine the cause and altering the formula until it was effective. We continue to believe that the pathogen plaguing our people does not affect flesh and he showed none of the symptoms others displayed. Our scans showed no reason for his deteriorating health and when queried on the matter he stated he was well. We had no reason to question him. “ 

Jim tried to quash the emotions that threatened to spill over. Of course McCoy had brushed off any concerns about his wellbeing. The day he admitted he wasn’t well Jim would eat his shirt. As he was about to question her further Nurse Chapel came over to the pair. 

“Captain, it seems Doctor McCoy is suffering from severe dehydration and malnutrition. The electrolyte imbalance is causing an irregular heart rhythm. He needs treatment immediately.”

Jim absorbed the news on his friends condition. Worry made his stomach churn. He forced himself to think rationally. 

“Is he contagious? Is there any danger to the rest of the crew if we bring him on board?”

Chapel shook her head, “You misunderstand Captain. He isn’t sick. His scans are clear. It appears he has not eaten or drank in days. I can’t give you a reason as to why just yet but that is most assuredly the cause of his current state.”

Jim looked over her shoulder at the medics working over their commanding officer. He watched as one of them knelt next to McCoy and expertly placed an IV catheter in the crook of his arm and attached it to a waiting bag of fluid. He stood, pulling a pair of scissors from his pocket and cut the Doctors shirt away and began placing leads on his chest to monitor his heart. Soft and rapid beeping filled the room. Jim turned back to Chapel. 

“Get him ready to go.” She nodded once and joined the medics working on the Doctor. 

He addressed the Etad standing before him, reminding himself that this had (probably) not been her fault and she was the only source of information he had at the moment. He took a steadying breath. 

“Ma’am I understand your caution when dealing with off world visitors but I need to know why my officer was not cared for. We came here to help in a gesture of good faith and now a member of my crew shows every sign of neglect. Was he not given access to food and water? And why didn’t he receive medical care when he got sick?”

She looked at him, confusion playing across her features. 

“I apologize Captain but I do not understand. He was given all that he requested for his work. We did not-“

“I’m not talking about the research equipment. I’m talking about basic human needs. Nutrition. Water. Did you not see him eat or rest while he was here at all?”

Jim had seen his friend work himself into the ground on many occasions. Especially when it came to relieving the suffering of others but this was a whole new level. On more than one occasion Jim had had to drag the Doctor from his office, his feet tripping over themselves, words slurring together, back to his quarters and all but order him to rest. But it had never been this bad. 

The woman gestured to one of the pieces of equipment he had been unable to identify. 

“We provided a portable energy station for his use but I must confess I did not personally see him use it.”

Jim looked at her. It was his turn to be confused. “An energy station? I don’t know what that is or what exactly Bones would use it for.”

“It is for the conversion of the mechanical energy to bio fuel. It is how we maintain our flesh. You must have something similar to fuel yourselves.”

A sick feeling settled in his gut as he began to form an idea as to what had happened. It seemed to be a physiological misunderstanding. It was times like this he was reminded of just how alien the universe could be. He heard all he needed to. 

“Yes. In a way. I appreciate you making us aware of Doctor McCoy’s condition as quickly as you did but we need to get him back to the Enterprise as soon as possible.” 

She inclined her head and retreated back through the door. He forced himself to stay calm and joined the medical team at the doctors’ side. Bones was mumbling and his eyes darted around beneath his eyelids but he was otherwise unresponsive . His face was ashen and he was still breathing way to fast. He had a mask over his nose and mouth delivering oxygen to his lungs and wires and tubes snaking over his bare chest. Jim swallowed hard. He turned to Nurse Chapel. 

“Are we ready?” 

“Yes Captain.”

“Then lets get him home.”  
——————–———————————————————————————-

Consciousness came back to McCoy with the gentle finesse of a Klingon war party. Shattered shards of memory tore through his brain to fast for him to latch onto any one in particular. Images of people screaming, flesh hanging off limbs revealing steel and wires underneath, fingers clawing at him, pulling him down, tearing at his skin, hands on his face trying to smother him. 

*No. Stop! I’m sorry. Please stop! Let me go!*

McCoy tried to bring his hands to his face to push away the heaviness there only to feel strong hands wrap around his wrist pushing them back down. He started thrashing. He needed air dammit! 

“Bones! Stop fighting me! Open your eyes. Your home. It’s safe. It’s ok. Just breath.” 

His thrashing slowed but he continued to pull against the hands encircling his wrists. The screaming changed pitch and morphed into the sound of an alarm. A biobed alarm. From a sickbay. McCoy cracked his eyes open and was met with a pair of concerned cerulean eyes staring back. They flicked up for a brief second to something above Leonard’s head. The alarms still shrieked. 

“That’s right Bones. There you go. Try to calm down before Chapel gets back with that hypo or your ass is going nighty night. She’s almost as bad as you with those things.” 

McCoy glanced around as he tried to slow his breathing and racing heart. He was back home and in his own sickbay. While he was glad to be back on the ship it was definitely not good that he appeared to be a patient at the moment. That and the fact that he felt like roadkill left to rot in the Georgia sun left him with some questions. His last memory was being on the planet. There had been some serious reactions to the vaccine but nothing he couldn’t fix. He recalled working hours on end but everything started to blur after that. He looked back up at Jim. 

He opened his mouth to speak but only managed a small croak followed by chest wracking coughs. His throat was like sand paper. A straw was at his lips and he sipped greedily. He tried again. 

“What happened?”

Jim let out a breath and dropped into a chair next to the bed. 

“You were dehydrated and malnourished. You were barely conscious when we got to you. Do you remember anything at all?”

Jim looked at him, waiting for an answer. He tried to focus, to remember but it was all a jumble and he was so very tired. His eyelids drooped shut of their own accord. He felt a warm rough hand clasp his own. 

“It’s ok Bones. Just rest. We can talk later.” Then softer, “I’m glad your ok.”

—————————-

McCoy drifted back to awareness much more peacefully this time. The soft sounds of sickbay soothed his senses. He looked over to see Jim still seated in the chair by his bed reading a padd. 

“You know if your going to read trashy romance novels you should do it in your own quarters.” 

Jim’s head snapped up and he was on his feet in a second. 

“Bones! You scared the crap out of me you know. You have been out for two days now.”

Two days?! That’s was a bit not good. He wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“Sorry kid.”

Jim frowned at him, “You nearly worked yourself to death you know that? Turns out the Etad don’t actually eat and drink the way humans do. They have some kind of energy bio fuel transfer thing they do. Obviously that wasn’t going to work for you so what do you do? You stay and continue to work anyway. You were so dehydrated that your heart wasn’t beating right. You were a mess.” McCoy could see the weariness in Jim’s eyes. Worry and a hint of anger played across his face. “Why? Why didn’t you call us back to bring supplies? You know we have dropped everything for you.”

He felt a strap of guilt. His mind was much clearer and he thought back to the time spent on the planet. 

“It wasn’t on purpose Jim. I had some water and ration bars in my pack and when I figured out they didn’t have food as such I figured I would just use what I had with me, organize the vaccine centers and call you right back when I was done. But then the problems cropped up with the formula and I guess I got caught up trying to fix it.” He played with a string on the blanket covering him, avoiding Jim gaze. Jim just shook his head. 

“Yea, that sounds about right for you. You did it though. Before they found you passed out on the floor, you finished it. The Etad are responding well and getting better.” He paused and a dark look came across his face. “I’m sorry Bones. I knew better than to leave you alone. I should have never abandoned you. I...I’m sorry.” 

McCoy looked up at that. “Now you stop tight there Jim. You were following orders. Besides I’m fine. A little rest and a good meal and I’ll be right as rain. None of this was your fault.”

“If you say so. But at end of the day your safety is my responsibility. You have my word this wont happen again.” He paused for a moment and changed the subject. 

“You know what they said when we explained that humans need to eat and drink to stay alive? She said ‘Oh so humans do need nourishment?’ She was actually surprised. Since they never saw you use the machine thing that they use they thought we didn’t eat at all.” He grinned. “She actually seemed kind of grossed out when I explained it all to her.”

Bones dropped his head into his hands and groaned. 

“I hope you used proper medical terms in your impromptu biology lesson.”

Jim faked a wounded expression, “Really Bones? Do you know me at all?”

“Yea Jim, I do. That’s the problem.” He flapped his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Now scram so an old Doctor can get some rest.” He shifted to a more comfortable position in the bed. He really was exhausted. Jim stood and gave McCoy’s arm a gentle squeeze. 

“Glad your back Bones.” 

“Me too kid.”


	4. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim convinces Bones to go on vacation. What could go wrong? Oh yea...It’s Jim and Bones...

The Enterprise, Starfleets’ flagship. It’s pride and joy, it’s show pony and talking parrot. 

Or so it felt sometimes. 

It’s crew and Captain had been to so many dinners, meetings and photo ops over the last 5 weeks, everyone felt as if the diplomatic, congenial smiles would be permanently etched to their faces. 

The new treaty had been hard earned and the Enterprise crew had been there for every squabble and step forward. Having finally finished their assignment, they were relieved of their diplomatic duties and were headed out of the system. 

Understandably, the ship was buzzing with excitement over the prospect of two weeks shore leave. They had more than earned the down time. 

Captain James T. Kirk strode down the halls of his ship taking it all in. He loved his ship. His crew. They were the best in the Fleet and though he expected excellence from each and every one of them, they were also a family and treated each other as such. Each crew member he passed straightened up and gave a formal nod and a “sir” with a smile. They were all excited about their upcoming vacation. 

Well, most everyone.

Jim knew it would take some smooth talking to convince his CMO to go planetside. He had heard from nurse Chapel the grumbling had already began in earnest and had increased in frequency as they approached the planet. He was sure that, if allowed to, Bones would stay barricaded in Medbay with his hypos and bandages ready to battle whatever space had to throw at them. He complained and grouched but he was just as protective as Jim when it came to the crew. He just had his own gruff way of showing it. Jim squared his shoulders as he approached the door to medical. Here goes nothing. 

The doors slid open to the pristine medical bay. None of the beds were occupied at the moment and all was quiet. 

The door to Dr. McCoy’s office opened and he walked out to see who had come in. He took one look at Jim’s not so innocent smile and frowned. 

“No.” He said pointing a finger at Jim’s face. 

He walked back into his office and shut the door behind him. 

Jim sighed. He walked over and punched in the code to open the locked door. 

“I’m tellin you Jim I’m not going!” Dr. McCoy sat down behind his cluttered desk with a huff doing his level best to look as gruff as possible. 

“I have plenty to occupy me right here. I don’t need to go down to some alien planet to relax. Now leave me be. And stop breaking into my office!” He turned back to the pad in his hand pretending to read it. Jim came over and perched on the edge of the desk, crossing his arms. 

“Why do you always have to be so difficult? Everyone else is dying to get off the ship for a while and here you are like some kind of crusty earth barnacle stuck to the hull. Come on. 48 hours. If your having an absolute terrible time after that you can come back but this is a tourist planet Bones. I’m sure we can find something you want to do.” 

The frown on the doctors face deepened and he opened his mouth to protest. 

“I can make it an order Doctor.”

Dr. McCoy snapped his mouth closed.

“48 hours Jim. That’s all” He said giving Jim a withering glare. The captain rubbed his hands together in triumph.

“Perfect! I’ll meet you down in the transporter room at 1800 hours.” He clapped him on the shoulder as he stood to leave. “Your gonna thank me later. You’ll see.”

“Hmph.”

*********************

McCoy paced the length of the transporter room, his irritation growing with each pass. The technician glanced up at him as he made yet another loop.

Jim was seventeen minutes late.

He hated space. But what he hated more was unfamiliar planets with all their hidden dangers and diseases. Jim knew very well he would be just as happy to stay on the ship and finally get some peace and quiet. 

He was about to throw in the towel and go back to his quarters when the console chirped. 

“Message from the Caption sir. I’m to beam you down to the planet and the Captain will follow in a few hours. He sends his apologies. He has included a set of coordinates for you as well.”

Well that was just great. Not only had he let himself be talked\ordered into going own to some backwater tourist planet, now he was supposed to go by himself and wait around Jim to show up. He would be sure to include a few extra hypos with Jims next physical for this little stunt. 

His baby of a captain didn’t even have the decency to call him himself. Had the poor little ensign deliver the message. No doubt he had expected an epic level temper tantrum and wanted to avoid the fallout. 

The ensign at the console was watching him expectantly no doubt waiting for him to hop his grumpy ass up on the pad at get to of his transporter room. McCoy did not hop, but stomped over and most certainly did not hesitate for a brief second before tossing a glare at the offensive pad and stepping on. He gave a curt nod and felt the familiar and unsettling tingle of his atoms being scatted through space. 

*********************

Jim shut off the monitor at his desk and sat back in his chair, rubbing his hand over his face. Leave it to the brass to screw up his vacation over a reporting error. He looked at the time and shook his head. Bones was going to kill him. 

*********************

Jim beamed down to the spot he had picked out for him and Bones to spend a couple quiet days relaxing. He had meticulously researched the attractions the planet had to offer and chosen the most out of the way, quiet and unpopulated location he could find. Dull and uninteresting would be Jim’s description but his goal was to find somewhere Bones would enjoy himself. He could handle a little boredom for a few days if it meant the doctor could unwind a little. 

As promised the small village with a population of less that 300 was nestled in a valley just below one of the planets taller mountains and offered breathtaking views of the opposing cliff face that disappeared into the clouds far above. He had booked a cabin farther down the valley at the edge of the river that boasted an actual wood burning fireplace. Jim was sure the grumpy doctor would love it. 

He looked around the cobblestone street and the shops lining it. 

It was exactly as advertised. Quaint shops and little restaurants with heavenly smells wafting through the air. However it was decidedly....not quiet.

Very much the opposite in fact. 

There were people absolutely everywhere. 

They were gathered in groups along the road laughing and talking loudly, passing drinks and food between each other. Everyone seemed to have a bright purple drink in one if not both hands. It looked to Jim like one big party. He checked the coordinates to be sure he been beamed down to the right place. Everything checked out. Still slightly confused, he headed out to find Bones. 

The majority of the festivities seemed to a block or so down the way and he headed that direction. As he walked people waved and raised glasses in greetings. He nodded, keeping his eye out for a sullen southern doctor. 

As he neared the center of town the crowd grew even more dense and he was forced to thread his way through with mumbled apologies as he went. He could see a clearing up ahead and as he got closer a cheer erupted all around him, startling him. 

He finally broke through the throng of people and looked around to see what the commotion was all about. 

In the center of the clearing was a row of wooden tables set low to the ground, each with a hole through the middle. Several people were in the clearing placed about 20 feet from the tables. The crowed hushed around him and as he watched one of the men bent to pick up a small ball he hadn’t noticed before. 

Everyone watched as he studied his target and, finally, threw the ball underhanded towered the table. It sailed through the air and slipped right through the hole. All around him the crowd absolutely lost their minds. The man who had made the winning shot bent over in a graceful, exaggerated bow. He turned as he straightened up with a huge grin that Jim would have recognized anywhere. 

“Bones?”

He blinked sever times in case his eyes deceived him. This was in fact Leonard McCoy. Mother hen. Mom friend. Worrier Extraordinaire. 

So just what was going on? 

He watched in awe and confusion as the Doctor all but swaggered up to him, the ear to ear grin still on his face. This should be good. 

“Hey Bones...”

“Jimmy my boy! About time you made it down here! Have you seen this place?” He gestured to the general surroundings. “It’s incredible! There is some kind of festival going on and all the people come in from the outlying farms and stuff. It’s a party!” 

Jim noticed the slight flush to his cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes. Oh boy... 

He watched as Bones accepted an offered purple drink from one of the locals and drained a third of it in one go. He held out the glass to Jim. 

“Have you tried this yet? Made from some kind of flower. It’s no mint julep but its pretty good.” 

Jim peeked into the glass and studied its contents. There indeed seemed to be flower petals in it. He scanned it quickly, confirming his theory. The drink contained a significant concentration of alcohol. Well, that explained the odd behavior, Bones was a cheap drunk. He looked up as the tipsy doctor pulled on his sleeve to get his attention. 

“It’s cornhole Jim!” He said excitedly. He looked at Jim, clearly waiting for him to respond. Jim looked around the clearing and made an honest effort to understand just what the doctor was talking about. He came up empty. 

Bones dropped his sleeve wish a sigh and pushed the glass he was holding into Jim’s hands. “Here. Hold my drink.” And he took off across the field. 

Jim watched as Bones pointed to the wooden stands in the clearing making all kinds of motions and gestures, his curiosity building. Several of the townspeople had followed him and were now listening and nodding in agreement to whatever Bones was talking about. 

Two of them proceeded to lift the wooden table up off the ground while Bones and the others pulled and pried at the legs. Finally, they were able to remove the front legs from the table and set it back down. The table now rested at an incline, the front lower to the ground that its back. Bones clapped in approval. 

He gestured to an apron one of the women wore and she nodded, tearing a section off an handing it to Bones. He took the square and kissed the back of her hand with a wink.

Jim groaned and rolled his eyes. Good lord.

Bones scooped up some of the loose dirt from the clearing and tied off the cloth making a soft ball of sorts. 

He walked back to his starting position, bouncing his new toy in his hand, looking so very proud of himself. 

He pivoted on the spot and faced the now inclined stand. The crowd around him grew quiet again. 

Bones stooped and studied his target. He slowly pulled his arm back and tossed the pouch. It arched through the air and slipped through the hole yet again. Everyone whooped and cheered. Jim just shook his head and smiled. He had wanted Bones to relax and have fun, although he had pictured a different setting the result was the same. Bones was smiling and happy.

...and Jim had recorded it all.


End file.
